Escaping
by MagicMirrorSeesAll91
Summary: FTL/AU:No Curse:No Daniel: SQ Regina wants from underneath Cora's thumb. She just turned 17 knows Cora plans to marry her off. So Regina plans to rescue herself and go to the last place her mother would ever want to go, The White Kingdom. Not everything goes according to plan, but not all surprises are bad. And meeting a certain White Princess with secrets is certainly nice too.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well hello again my Lovely Readers. Here is one of the fic ideas I mentioned in the Shades in Magic update. I've decided to upload it and see if you like it. I've already gotten this another chapter written so I'm gonna post them together. It's my first FTL/AU fic but of course it's still SwanQueen.**_

_**In the future it will most likely be bumped up to an M rating for Violence and Smut. Let's face it the only SQ Action we'll get is from FanFiction so why not.. lol**_

_**Basically there is no Daniel in this fic, so Regina has no real reasons to stay home. She is running from Cora and will stumble upon our Blonde Princess. Shenanigans and violence will ensue of course. Don't really have too much else planned other than that. I'm just going with the flow on this one... ;)**_

_**Anyways, hope you guys like it. I'll most likely upload a Non-FTL/Non-Magic/AU at some point in the near future also.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah you guys no none of us here own anything OUAT or OUAT related... Durh T_T**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a month since her 17th birthday, the age one can legally marry, and ever since her mother had been in talks with King George. Regina was no fool. She knew her mother had plans to marry her off to that man's lout of a son. She didn't know exactly what Cora wanted from George but she knew she would be the lamb for that slaughter.

Regina knew if she was to ever have her dream of freedom from her mother's sadistic form of "love" , she had to do it now.

She watched Cora and spent many of her days in the library studying up on any kind of magic that could help her escape. She learned her mother's routine and would study into the night, trying to come up with the best plan. She had never tried to use her magic really. The only time she ever realized she had used it was with riding her horse, Rocinante. It took her a while to realize that was how she communicated with him so fluently. He always knew exactly what she wanted him to do.

In the end, she gave up on trying to practically learn magic overnight. She didn't have the time to develop anything truly helpful, outside of making a copy of the map in the study on a spare piece of parchment. _But something was better than nothing, right?_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a few weeks she finally felt she was prepared enough to go, or at least as prepared as she could ever be. She spent her last day with her father out riding.

Henry had always been kind and loving to her and she loved him dearly. But, he had never truly been able to protect her from Cora's cruelty and violence. He would mearly pick of the pieces in the aftermath. She loved him but she knew if anyone was going to save her, it was going to be herself.

"You know I love you more than anything don't you Daddy...?" she said using that little girl voice he always managed to pull out of her.

He lifted kind brown eyes to gaze at her face and gave her a sad almost knowing smile.

"Of course my daughter...And I you Regina. There is nothing more I want from this world than your happiness... Always remember that..." he said reaching out a hand to pull her chin forward and kiss her brow. And then they walked their horses back to the barn.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, when she knew her mother was asleep, she ran.

She entered the woods and tried to keep to the path she intended to follow, to the White Kingdom...

The border to the White kingdom wasn't that far with how efficiently she and Rocinante worked together. She had faith that they could make it.

Plus, she knew her mother _hated_ the Royals of the White Kingdom with a fiery passion. She could just hear her mother now ranting over "that idiot Snow White and her field-hand of a husband." She didn't know why Cora hated them so but the mere fact that she did, well that was a good enough recommendation for Regina that they must be good, decent people..

She had this gut feeling that if she could just make it there she might be alright. After all she was a Princess, even though a very minor one, maybe the King and Queen there would show her kindness.

She and Rocinante rode until they couldn't ride anymore, almost 100 miles. They found a cave hidden in the massive surrounding trees and hid there, Regina doing her best to sleep though her dreams were riddled with terrifying images of Cora's fury.

She was awoken by the feeling of being watched. As she opened her eyes she fought the fear that her mother had found her. She prepared herself for the cold hateful gaze from her mother's black eyes and was wonderfully surprised to see a girl, who looked no older than herself sitting crossed legged across from her.

She stared at her with the most curious sea colored eyes and a beautiful pale face framed in curling tendrils of honey blonde hair. She was beautiful.

The girl smiled at her and broke the silence. "_So_ ... you found my cave..." she said in a light yet cheery yet somewhat mischievous voice.

Regina stared back at her but did not speak. The girl eyed Regina, studying her.

"Well... you are obviously wealthy, not many people can afford such decorative riding clothes... And your horse... now _that's_ a fine animal..." she grinned. "_Might_ even be as good as mine..." she smiled even larger than before.

Regina now looked at this girl's clothes. They were of a fine material. Her pants a tawny tan soft leather and her shirt was a very light blue, and though sturdily made, was obviously of a fine quality as well. And her knee-high leather boots, though splattered with mud, were obviously of the best quality leather and even had silver buckles.

_She's no commoner either_, Regina concluded. _Perhaps a merchant's daughter..._

"So the question is ... why are you here...?" the girl had a playful quizzical look to her eyes. " Are you running to a lover perhaps...?" Regina blushed at the prospect but shook her head no, still not daring to speak.

"Alright no lover... Are you lost...?" Regina shook her head no again and felt a very small smile creep onto her face.

"Are you running _from_ someone..."" Regina's eyes grew wide and she suddenly grew fearful at the thought that she might not have run far enough.

That was a reality check.

She finally spoke, "I must go..."

The blonde looked shocked to hear her speak as Regina leapt to her feet and sprinted for Rocinante.

"Wait..." the girl called after her. "I can help you... I won't turn you over to whomever it is you're running from, I swear..."

They had both made it outside and to their horses. Regina had to assume that the pale sandy colored mare with a corn-silk mane was the other girl's.

"I can't... I've stayed here too long already..." she said hurriedly as she gracefully swung herself atop her horse.

Then a sound that chilled Regina to the bone came from behind her.

"Yes, dear, you have ..."

_Mother! _ Regina screamed internally. She was caught. Freedom had been only a dream. Her whole body seized up from the sheer magnitude of her terror.

The blonde girl looked from Regina's fear ridden face and to the woman who had appeared suddenly behind them with a face full of fury. She concluded _this _must be who the girl was running from.

The woman made to advance on them and she saw tears form in the girls eyes and did the only thing she could think of.

"Hold on..." she told the girl on her horse as she reached out her hand and pressed it to her leg and the horse she was riding. And then stretched out her other hand to her own mount and closed her eyes in concentration.

The woman hesitated for a brief second as she had just now noticed the other girl with her daughter.

Regina felt the familiar feeling of magic engulf her as she saw plumes of gold smoke cover her and all that the mysterious girl touched.

She grit her teeth expecting to feel the burning cold bite that her mother's magic always brought, but it never came.

Instead she felt what she could only describe as a warm breeze on a chilly spring morning and what smelled like honeysuckle and wildflowers mixed with fresh rain. It was intoxicating.

Then she was weightless for the briefest of seconds. And then suddenly she was in a massive stone room with two white marble thrones.

She hears a shriek echo off the stone walls and the rapid pounding of footsteps heading their way. She looks down to Emma in confusion.

"_Who are you_...?" Regina asks her as she leans down from her saddle to look at the tiredly smiling blonde girl.

"I'm..." and then she collapses to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok guys and here is Chapter 2 as promised. Of course the plot thickens. Things will start off kinda nice and easy but that won't last. Of course not... ;P**_

_**Drop me a PM or a Review and let me know what you think... I love hearing from you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: Blahblahblah... I own nothing. Please don't sue me... :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Regina swings down from her horse and kneels by the girl as a pale dark-haired woman, in an ornate pastel violet dress, slides to the girl's side and cups her face.

"Emma?... Emma?!" she repeats frantically.

A handsome man in a deep red velveteen coat and sparkling white pants skids to a stop, hand on his saber.

"Snow! Snow what happened?" he asked, confusion and worry in his voice as he sees his daughter collapsed on the floor, two horses, and a stranger all in the throne room.

"I don't know... I-I was walking by and they just appeared..."

"Did she use-"

"She must have... how else can you explain it... Charming quick go get Blue... I think she must have pushed herself too far this time..."

He took off in a sprint, neither of them seeming to notice Regina at all.

It suddenly hits her what she's just heard and where she is.

_Snow, Charming, Blue, and a throne room... No... that would be just too easy... Wouldn't it?_

Regina finally brings herself to speak as she sits on her knees across from the woman who had to be Queen Snow White, who was leaning over her unconscious daughter's body running her hand through the unruly blonde curls and face.

"Do you- Do you think she'll be alright...?" she asks timidly.

Snow answers out loud but more to herself, "I don't know... I think so. She probably just needs rest... If Blue would just hurry-" then suddenly it was like she realized someone had actually asked her that question.

Snow looks at the girl, her eyes studying Regina's face with intensity.

_She's a rather beautiful young girl_, she concludes to herself. _But a stranger is a stranger..._

"Who are you...?" she asks with a slight undertone of suspicion in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Regina collected herself and tried to shake her nerves. "My name is Regina Mills... and am I correct in guessing that you are Queen Snow White of the Summerlands..?"

Something akin to slight recognition flitted across Snow's face but was gone quickly.

"You are... How is it that you know my daughter...?"

"Well, truthfully, I don't actually know her... We only just met a few moments ago. She found me in the woods. Well a cave more specifically-"

"The CAVE... So that's where you ran off to ..." she said to her daughter.

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Nevermind please continue.."

Regina nods her head, "Yes well, as I was saying, she found me in the woods. I had taken shelter in the cave for the night. I woke up feeling eyes on me and there she was, just sitting across from me, waiting for me to wake up. Then as I was about to leave we ran into someone I was running from and she.. saved me... before they could get me..." Regina softened as she looked down at the girl.

Unconsciously, one of Regina's hands moved to a lock of Emma's hair and twirled it around her fingers. "I don't even know her name..." she says quietly.

Snow watches the girl, now even more intrigued than she was before. This girl was no common girl. The air of wealth and training hung about her, her attire a dead give away.

"Emma..."

Regina pulls her eyes away from the blonde girl's face. "Excuse me?"

"Emma, her name is Emma..."

Regina gives a small smile, "oh... _Emma_" she lets out in a whisper.

And without conscious decision, a tendril of violet-purple snaked its way from Regina's hand, still twirling a lock of blonde hair, and swirled its way down Emma's body.

Regina gasped at the random act of magic. Snow was about to scoop her daughter up and away from this potentially dangerous girl. Magic couldn't be trusted... only at the same time Emma's eyes fluttered open and she gave a weak smile.

"I _knew_ it..." she muttered almost unintelligibly.

Snow tore her eyes away from the still astounded Regina and back to her daughter, finally awake.

"Oh Emma darling... Thank the gods..." she said tears reforming in her eyes as she pressed kisses to her daughters face.

"_Why _must you worry us so?... it's been three _days_ Emma... _Three days _and then you just appear in the throne room?... And then only to collapse... You _know_ you can't use this much magic at one time. You're not ready for that..."

Emma gave a tired sigh from the floor, "I had to Mama.. _her eyes_... You should have seen her eyes..."

Just as she was about to ask 'Who?' her husband bursts through the doors, Blue Fairy in tow.

Charming rushed over to his now conscious daughter, kneeling by her face. "Hello there sweetheart..." he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her brow. He leaned up and smiled, his daughter smiling in return. "You do know you are in so much trouble right..." he said still grinning.

Emma cut her eyes at him but didn't look particularly worried.

Meanwhile Blue eased her way into the room. She looked wary as her eyes darted around the room. They stopped on the dark-haired girl who looked like she was doing her best to shrink into herself.

"Who did magic here...?" Blue asked though she didn't take her eyes off the girl.

Snow replied first, "Well _Emma_, Blue... that's why-"

"No I mean who else..."

The dark haired girls whiskey brown eyes flitted to Blue with unmasked fear as Blue slowly stalked towards her.

Emma looked over at the girl she'd found and saw her fear again. She did her best to raise a hand in her direction despite of the immense pain she was in from using too much magic.

"Hey... _Hey_.." she said more forcefully than she had said anything since she had awoken.

And thank goodness for the stone walls because her voice carried to the frightened girls ears.

Regina locked eyes with the blonde but kept the fairy in her peripherals.

"Come here..." Emma motioned. Regina did as she was asked and made her way back to the spot she had occupied before by the blonde's face.

"Don't be afraid... It's gonna be okay..." Emma said as she grabbed onto the brunette's shaking hand.

Blue watched this scene play out and had to ask. "Who are you girl...?"

Emma squeezed her hand and motioned for her to answer.

"Re-Regina Mills..." she stuttered out.

Blue gasped and went into a fighting stance. "Everyone back away from her..."

Snow and Charming looked to Blue with confused eyes.

"That's Cora Mills daughter!" Blue's shouts got them into action, even the horses moving away from the noise.

Snow made to grab her daughter away from the girl, who for all to see looked utterly bewildered and terrified, but Emma tightened her grip around the girl's hand.

"No! Leave her be!" Emma found the strength to shout. "It doesn't matter whose daughter she is. She's my friend!"

Blue drew her wand and prepared to use her magic to freeze the girl, but Emma saw her in time to pull strength and magic from a place she didn't know she had, her urge to protect bigger than her sense of self-preservation.

She jerked Regina by the hand down on top of her and out of the line of fire and threw up her free hand to release a burst of energy throwing everyone but herself and Regina back and sliding across the marble floor.

"Emma!" Snow got up first, knowing her daughter was in a much too weakened state to be doing more magic.

Regina leaned up to peer down into Emma's face, which was waxing paler by the second.

"No. No no no no no.. Come on, don't do this now.." Regina said as she held the blonde's face in her hands. "Why did you do that you stupid girl.. Now you've gone and hurt yourself again.."

Emma smiled tiredly back up at her as her eyes started to roll back in her head.

Blue made to advance on the girl again, now that the threat of Emma was passed. But to her shock the Queen rushed over to the girls, after watching that last scene unfold and knelt by them.

"Regina... you have to do that again... that thing you did before..."

This was Snow White's test for her whether Regina realized it or not. Blue could easily heal Emma with her Fairy Magic, but she needed to know Regina at least wasn't opposed to trying. Emma had never used her magic in front of anyone other than herself, her father, and teachers, much less used it to in such a manner as to protect a stranger before. So no matter what she felt about the girl's mother, Emma seemed to care for the girl. She had to at least give her a chance.

Regina shaking looked up at the Queen. "I don't know how I did it before... it just happened. I don't really know how to do magic..."

"Just try... If Emma has taught me anything of magic, it is that magic is emotion... just think about whatever you were thinking of before... don't worry about anything else..." she said motioning towards Blue. "Please Regina you have to try..."

Regina nodded chewing on her lips with nerves. She closed her eyes and thought about how, stranger as she was, Emma treated her with nothing but kindness, even claimed her as a friend after all of maybe half an hour together.

That might not have meant much to other people, but Regina had never really had a friend. Her mother never allowed her to fraternize with other people. She had to only meet the "right" people. And most of the "right" people Regina absolutely detested.

Then add that to the fact pretty much everyone was as terrified of her mother as she was. Basically they treated Regina like she had the plague, dangerous and deadly.

But here was this girl who seemed to bear some kind affection for her almost immediately. It was almost too much for a person like Regina who barely understood what real affection even was.

Regina pulled on all the feelings this girl, this Emma, gave her and felt a warmth grow from her chest, creep up her arms, and into her hands that gently held Emma's pale face.

Suddenly, a violet light burst forth from where her hands rested on pale skin. The energy almost too bright to look directly at. Regina gasped at the power she felt emanating from herself but kept her focus, willing the energy to heal Emma.

That last blast, had caused some serious internal bruising that only Emma knew about but now Regina could feel her magic pool into the damaged areas and mend them.

She heard gasps ring out from the spectators watching them. The King and Queen's mouths hung open in awe as the bright violet light wrapped around the two girls.

Blue looked wary and distrustful still, but couldn't deny the power this girl had or the fact that she could only feel goodness radiating off her.

Emma's eyes shot open after a minute and her breathing was quick as she darted her eyes around trying to get them to focus. Her body felt like a live wire, a bundle of energy and she didn't feel any pain as she had before.

Then she remembered what had happened as she finally focused on the purple-ringed chocolate eyes watering above her.

"Regina, are you okay?" she asked worriedly remembering the Blue Fairy's reaction to her.

Regina gave a small laugh, "Am _I _ok? Of course I am princess. You seem to keep saving me..." she smiled softly. "Even if you _do_ go about doing it _very _stupidly..." she added tilting her smile into a grin.

Emma did her best to cut her eyes but couldn't drum up enough actual false malice to do so.

"It's just Emma to you, cut it out with all this 'Princess' business..."

Regina smiled again and brushed Emma's hair back from her face and Emma sucked in a breath. She suddenly noticed the strong smell of magic in the air.

And even if she hadn't known it was Regina's magic she would have guessed anyway. All the smells reminded her of Regina somehow: a deep rose and peony scent mixed with some kind of spice and hints of something wild. Almost like the smell of a horse freshly bathed, a natural and pleasant smell. And the feeling of it left her warm and tingling all over, like the hot springs in winter.

It was an experience she could altogether get addicted to.

It was then that Emma finally remembered they were not alone in the throne room. She looked over to see her mother staring at them with a very curious expression, one that she was not too certain how to read. Her father on the other hand looked dazed and confused but overall pleased that she was okay. He was a simple man and she loved him for it.

She made to sit up. She was sore but Regina had done a fine job of fixing most of her real pain. Regina moved off of her and Snow came to help her daughter sit upright.

Emma cleared her throat and looked at Blue. "Now... I'll say it again, leave Regina be. She's my friend and she's going to be staying here for a while... So _no attacking her... with or without _magic..." Emma finished with a sarcastic tone.

Blue didn't look happy about it but she complied... for now anyway. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to be watching her like a hawk.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina stood awkwardly, a few feet away, as Snow and Charming checked on their daughter. She tried not to look at the blonde any more than she had considering how intimately they had just interacted moments before. Truthfully she didn't know how to process what she felt so she distanced herself from the group and made herself as small as possible, a habit she picked up to avoid the painful realities of her childhood.

"I'm fine Mama, thanks to Regina..." she smiled and glanced towards the obviously nervous brunette.

"Emma Ruth Charming don't you ever scare me like that again..." she gave her daughter a stern but loving look. Emma had the grace to look a tad guilty.

"I won't I promise... I just.. well I just needed some space ... especially before today..."

Charming finally joined in, "We can understand that Emma. We know meeting all the dignitaries is stressful to you and we get it... but _three days_...? You shouldn't have made us search for you for three days... at least leave a note next time..." he said giving her a slight scowl.

Emma looked away from his gaze and back to Regina who looked like she was a bit confused at the particulars of Emma's reprimand.

"I promise never to do it again, alright..? I'm sorry..." her parents nodded and Queen Snow hugged her daughter for the umpteenth time and Charming kissed his daughter again on the cheek.

He stood back up and turned to make his way towards an almost cowering Regina, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Now... what to do with you, Regina Mills..." he said with a glint in his eyes.

Regina glanced back to Emma with scared eyes but Emma gave her a reassuring smile and a nod.

He sighed, "I guess there's just one thing..." he darted his eyes away from her and then quickly scooped her up into a bear hug. Regina let out a yelp and kept her arms straight by her sides. Snow and Emma laughed from their spots on the floor.

Charming set the still bewildered girl back down on the ground and grabbed her by the shoulders and gave a large smile.

"You _must_ stay. Emma insists, I insist, and I'm sure her mother insists. You have done us a great service this day and there's a ball to attend... You'll be our guest of honor..." he continued smiling.

Regina looked back to Emma still just as scared and confused but felt a small kernel of hope pushing its way into her heart.

_Could people really be this kind and inviting... could things really be this easy...? _she wondered internally.

"A- a ball?" she asked the group.

"Yes..." Emma groaned as she attempted to stand, accomplishing it with the aid of her mother. "it's my birthday today..." she said as she walked over to the girl and her father. "And I hereby formally invite you to attend..." she gave a charming grin and a minute bow.

"_Today_... is your birthday...?"

"Yes... and I must say... it is turning out to be one of the _most _memorable..." she quirked an eyebrow, "for... _multiple_ reasons..." she continued smiling.

Emma then back pedaled for just a moment , "That is of course if you would like to ..." she added with a hopeful gaze.

Some of Regina's nervousness started to slip away in the face of three friendly smiles and felt herself nod and even felt a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, I would very much like that. And I-I accept your invitation to your ball... Although I'm afraid I have nothing to wear..."

Emma let a large smile split her face and reached to take Regina's hands excitedly, "Oh don't worry about that. That is a problem I can solve most assuredly... Maybe now Mama can get somebody to wear some of those dresses she keeps having made for me every season..." she quipped receiving a small glare from Snow.

Regina smiled at the playful, easy banter and felt that kernel of hope she felt before begin to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay guys got back from an impromptu vacation just a few days ago and just now got back to writing for my fics.**_

_**Some expressed a concern that Blue is gonna be a bitch/villain in this fic. I would better describe her as more a determined individual that really just wants the Greater Good. However, I do not plan on heaving her be a Villain per say in this fic. She may be troublesome and irritating and maybe even cause trouble but she will not be a villain. So hopefully that is gonna be cool with the Majority of people...**_

_**Anyways here's chapter 3. I'm introducing some characters here. Some OC some from the show. Hopefully everybody likes them. Most OC characters will probably not be large characters in the scheme of things... Then again maybe they will... idk Lolz we'll so how it goes ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Snow looped her arm through Regina's, still keeping a steady hand on Emma, and turned them towards the exit. "Yes... perhaps Regina has more fashion sense than you, darling... Not everyone insists on wearing trousers and a riding boots to _everything_..." she quirked an eyebrow and gave teasing smile as Snow proceeded to Emma's bedchambers.

Emma, though helped by Regina's magic, was tiring visibly as they made their way up the grande white marble, gold-edged staircase. Snow, seeing this, moved Emma's right arm around her shoulders and wove her own around Emma's back.

"Yes, I'd say we should postpone your ball another day, wouldn't you..." she flashed a knowing smile as she darted her eyes over to an astonished Regina who was looking all about as she took in the majesty of what it truly meant to be royalty.

At the Queen's comment she looked back over to Emma, who had paled with exertion. and brought a hand to the girl's shoulder. Emma roamed her tired eyes over the brunette's concerned face and finally answered her mother, "Yes... I believe Regina here has had enough excitement for one day..." she responded cheekily.

Regina laughed lightly, "Oh yes, dear it's _me_ who's exhausted..." and gave an eye-roll.

"Well, at least you can admit it..." Emma smirked.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

After a few more minutes they finally made it to the floor of the royal bedchambers.

It was a large floor with many rooms but only the family was housed here. Regina looked around to see anyone who resembled Emma, wondering if the girl had any siblings.

"Emma...?" Regina began as they walked down the long corridor.

"Hmm..." Emma grunted out.

"I was wondering... " she looked into the rooms they passed along their way. "I mean you have all these rooms, but no one in them... Are your brothers and sisters away somewhere..."

"Oh... No. I'm afraid it's just me..."

"No, Emma is our only child... " Snow gave a sad little smile. "We would have loved more but... Well I guess it just wasn't in the cards for us... We were surprised when we had Emma. I was told I would never bear children..." she looked lovingly at her daughter. "But the gods saw fit to bless us with Emma anyway... And she is all we could have ever wished for...Even if she does like to drive us mad with worry at times..." she teased lightly as Emma blushed.

"What about you, Regina... Any siblings?" Snow continued.

Regina shuddered slightly at the thought of home and her mother, "No... no just me..."

Regina stared off for a moment but then added, "I'm not sure my mother actually wanted children... My father, however, always said he would have loved to have a large family..." she said in a voice so quiet that Emma and Snow wouldn't have heard it had they not been so close.

Snow looked thoughtful but remained quiet as they finally made it to Emma's chambers.

They were located at the very end of the hall because Emma loved the views from the balcony on that side of the castle. They faced the large pond to the east where, in the spring and summer, swans like to gather. It was one of the reasons the princess of the White Kingdom were sometimes refereed to as the "Swan" of the White kingdom. Emma was one such princess and she at times used "Swan" as a surname during her travels.

Snow swung open the light oak double doors and made her way over to the large cream-colored overstuffed chair that Emma favored. Emma sat down into the fluff with a grateful sigh.

Regina gazed around the room. It was done in soft greens and creams. There was a large four poster bed with curtains tied up on their rods. The light oak floor was inlaid with golden swirls that resembled vines and small flowers. It was everything a princess' room was meant to be but somehow not pretentious. It had grandure but was furnished with soft furniture and lined with random items. There were a few books, a portrait of her parents, another portrait of a woman very similar looking to the Queen and even familiar to Regina herself.

She walked over to the painting and raised a hand tracing the edge of the frame. "Who is this woman...?" she asked softly, her mind remembering where she had seen the face before.

Snow noticed the brunette drawing nearer to the painting and was curious. "That is my mother, the former White Queen Eva..."

Confusion clouded Regina's face, "Why would she have a picture of your mother..." she said more to herself than to the two other people in the room.

"What...?" Snow asked not catching what Regina had said.

Regina back tracked. She may trust Emma but she was still wary her royal parents who apparently had a sortid past with her mother. And knowing that woman it was one most likely filled with pain, heartache, and fervent animosity.

"I-I... I just said you favor her greatly... I knew she must be a relative..."

It was an obvious lie to both Charming women but neither spoke of it.

Emma decided to break the tension rolling off the young brunette. "Yes, Mama and Nana do look a lot alike... "

Regina took the out gratefully and smiled softly in Emma's direction, " You don't look like them... _well_ not as much... " she walked towards the seated blonde and edged herself onto the large chair. She looked closely at Emma's face and raised a hand to it unconsciously. " The eyes are similar... maybe a shade or two bluer than your mothers... Your chin is the same... that's for sure... But your hair.." she wrapped a lock around her fingers again, " is more like your father's ...in color but curls more like your mothers..." She smiled sweetly at the slightly blushing blonde. Emma reciprocated the smile, locking eyes with whiskey browns twinkling before her. "But the facial structure..." she moved the hand from the hair to trace along a pale cheek, "Now that I don't see on either of your parents..."

Snow decided to interrupt the amorous moment, where the other two occupants ad obviously forgotten she was even there. Clearing her throat to gain their attention she smiled knowingly, "Ahem, yes... that's more like Charming's mother, Ruth... she was a lovely woman..."

Startled slightly, Emma and Regina jumped but tried, unsuccessfully, to hide it.

"O-oh..." Regina stuttered.

Emma reddened but recovered faster. "Yes well, I think you came up here to find a dress..." she reminded and Snow jumped at the idea to play dress-up with a living doll since Emma had been reluctant to do so after her 8th name day.

"Yes Regina, come this way..." she said excitedly. She rushed over to another set of double doors. These were white and slid into the walls. Opening, they revealed a rainbow of colors and textures of fabrics. Rows upon rows of gorgeous gowns of every style. All made by the finest dress makers in the kingdom. And none of them that drew any real interest of the princess they were designed for.

Regina walked closer jaw slightly agape. Cora had never allowed her to dress so lavishly unless it fit her greater motives. And even then it was never something she got to choose. And none of them were ever made with the wearer in mind. Cora's dresses for her was always so restricting and cinched. Emma's dresses seemed to flow and glide about as if they were lighter than air. And the soft satins and silks waited glittering like gems for her choosing.

"I can wear any other these... ?" she asked smiling.

"Any at all... pick some you like and I'll have Maureen, our seamstress, alter them for you for the ball tomorrow..."

Emma spoke up from her spot on the chair, "Yes, Regina, why don't you try on a few and I'll tell you which one's look best..." she said winking slyly to Regina.

Regina smiled blushing lightly and disappeared into the closet to help Regina try on her selection.

She pulled out several dresses and Snow pulled out a few more. Altogether they had about eight they decided were worthy enough to try on. Snow tugged on a velvet ribbon of fabric that signalled Emma's personal handmaidens. Ringing 5 times told them all to come up and about 5 minutes later they knocked on the oak doors.

"Come in..." Emma said from her position in the chair.

Three girls came in all with large smiles on their faces.

They were all young and fresh-faced. At the forefront was a tall slender red-head with twinkling grey eyes, who obviously was the leader of the group. The other two were shorter with sandy brown hair and looked as though they were related.

The red-head walked up to Emma and gave a light curtsy and pointed the other two girls to the closet where the Queen was waiting for them.

The other two girls gave a slight grin to their leader and skipped off to do as they were told.

Snow saw them heading her way and ushered them in with a large smile on her face, "Now which one do you want to try on first Regina? Ooh ooh maybe this pink one first...?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

Emma laughed at her mother's childish excitement and turned her attention onto the lingering girl.

"It looks like your mother has finally found someone to play dress-up with..." the girl said offhandedly giving Emma a quirked smile.

Emma laughed lightly nodding her head, "Yes it would seem so... it only took her a total of 17 years but she seems happy enough..."

The girl hummed her response but seemed to be contemplating something.

Emma sighed and knew what the girl had on her mind, "Just go ahead and say what you're thinking Layla..."

Layla gave a small frown but quickly erased it. "I'm not sure what you mean _your highness_..."

Emma shook her head slightly but turned her face towards the closet area, "Sure you don't..." Then she turned to face the clearly irritated red-head, "Look Layla... we've had this conversation before... it was what it was and it is over now... You're my head lady in waiting and a friend... But that's it... Please... just let things be... ok..."

"_Waiting_ is correct.." she muttered.

Emma heard her anyway, "Excuse me..."

"I said who is she..?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Are you referring to my guest..?" Emma asked tersely starting to get annoyed.

"I'm _referring to_ the girl you have in your chambers, your Highness, trying on _your_ clothes, with your mother no less, that you showed up with after being missing for _three days_..." she finished with a sneer.

Emma had had just about had enough and forced herself to rise from her chair, body still achingly tired from the events earlier. "The _Lady_ I have in _my Royal chambers..._ is none of your concern. All you need to know is she is my guest and you _will _treat her with the utmost respect... Am I understood..." Emma finished in a sharp but low voice as she stood with all the signs of a Royal giving an order.

Layla narrowed her eyes but curtsied again, "Perfectly... your Highness..."

At that moment, Regina in a puffy pink gown, one clearly picked out by Snow, made her way to the closet entrance. As she saw the look of anger on Emma's face and how it was directed towards the woman who was clearly another one of Emma's ladies maids.

Regina timidly cleared her throat and Emma immediately directed all of her attention on the brunette and her face broke out in an amused smile. "Let me guess... This was one of Mama's selections...?" she said more as a statement than a question.

Regina gave a small smile but nodded. Snow then made her way out of the closet towards Emma, "Doesn't she look _so_ lovely.." she practically squealed.

Emma laughed and shook her head, " You can't be serious... you'd have her walking around looking like a cupcake..."

Snow scoffed, "What? She looks wonderful.. Look at those puffed sleeves.." she said pointing to a now blushing Regina.

"_Yes_ look at them.." Emma said mockingly.

Snow quickly popped daughter's backside like a misbehaving child, ignoring Emma's indignant 'Hey!' as she rubbed her offended cheek.

Regina laughed at the carefree, happy relationship of the royals, slightly envious.

"You know it's _High Treason _to attack the Princess..." Emma muttered but Snow still heard.

"Not when it is done by the Queen..." she said as she rose to her full height and raised her chin haughtily. Emma rolled her eyes and flopped tiredly back down in her overstuffed chair.

"Come Regina, this one obviously did not pass the inspection..." she remarked turning the shy girl by the shoulder back into the closet to try on more.

Choosing not to stand in silence, Layla tried another tactic. She walked up behind Emma and began to massage the blonde's suddenly tense shoulders.

"What are you doing Layla...?" she asked with a knowing tone.

"Only trying to help you, your Highness... You are obviously tired... Why don't you just... relax and let Layla serve you..." she finished murmuring seductively near her ear.

Emma was beginning to be lulled by the experienced hands and relax just as the woman said until those words... "serve you"... came flying glaringly into her ears. They were familiar words. Reminding her of all the escapades they had once shared. But that was over now. She had most definitely learned her lesson about this woman.

She shrugged away quickly, but not quick enough for a newly emerged Regina to not see them. The red-head locked eyes with the brunette and gave her a salacious smirk and slowly stepped away from an unsettled blonde. Emma noticed Layla lock her eyes on something and turned back towards the closet to see Regina hardening her features, an expression that the blonde had not seen on the brunette so far.

Emma got up once again and moved away from the determined red-head and over towards Regina. Regina continued to return the maid's glare.

Emma noticed this and refused to deal with the tension any longer. "You are dismissed, Layla... clearly you are not needed here..."

Layla did not look dismayed and curtsied with a smirk plastered on her face. "As you wish your Highness..." and then took her leave.

Emma turned back to Regina with a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry about that... She can be a handful at times..."

Regina cocked an eyebrow but quickly reigned in her emotions. _Emma is nothing to me... We just met don't be ridiculous_ she reminded herself and softened her features.

Emma looked down finally at her dress and her jaw dropped. She didn't recall seeing this particular dress before and figured it must be one of the new ones her mother had made for her ball.

It was a deep blood red gown that had lace sleeves and a scooped slight V neck that showed off the brunette's sleek neck and just enough breast to entice. It had a sheer quality to it as a soft chiffon trailed a short distance behind it. It was elegant. It was sexy. It was Regina.

Regina smiled at the awed expression on the blonde's face and felt a pleasant blush spread from her slightly exposed chest to her cheeks.

"You look... so breath-taking..." Emma gave in a whispered tone.

"Thank you..." Regina muttered shyly back.

Snow re-entered the room from the closet and stood next to her daughter. "Well _Your Majesty_ does this one meet with your approval..." Snow said with a raised mocking eyebrow.

"Mm... yes I do believe it does..." she winks playfully at Regina. "Well do you like it, Regina... She didn't force you into it did she...?" she asked nudging Snow playfully with her elbow.

Snow gave a mock gasp and popped her daughter's backside once more, "How can you even suggest I would do such a thing..." she smirked.

"Oh I don't know _Mother_..." Emma side-glances at Snow, calling her a term she knows her mother hates. "You've done that to me my whole life. Why be any different with Regina...?" she raises her eyebrows, catching Regina's eyes with mirth.

"Well she's much more willing to not dress like a man... Therefore, I am willing to listen to her reasonable input..."

Regina laughed audibly at this, drawing the attention of the two bickering Charming women. "To answer your question, Emma..." the blonde smiles at hearing her name and not a title. "Yes, Queen Snow was gracious enough to allow me my own choice. And this is it..."

"Then she must like you better..." Emma remarked earning a small glare. "And thankfully so... As it is a beautiful one..." she adds looking into whiskey colored eyes causing Regina to blush and look away.

"Well then..." Snow interrupts, " I can have it sent to Maureen for adjustments but I'll have to ask you to join me Regina so she can get your measurements..."

Regina looked apprehensive to leave Emma, especially after the reaction she received from the Blue Fairy. Emma saw the nervousness enter her eyes and laid a comforting hand on Regina's forearm, slipping it down to her hand.

"Don't be afraid..." she leaned in to whisper to Regina. "I would go with you, but I've apparently pushed myself this time a bit to far..."

Regina gave her an understanding frown, but still seemed nervous.

"I do however have a solution..." Regina raised a questioning eyebrow.

Emma put a hand to a necklace under her collar. It was in the shape of a starburst encircled with silver. "Nova" was the single word the Princess uttered.

Suddenly a pink light concentrated itself by the Princess and a petite brunette fairy, about Regina's height, hovered next to them. "You called Princess..." she said with a respectful nod and a small smile.

"Yes I did... Regina this is Nova... Nova, Regina.." she introduced the two women. The two brunette's exchanged pleasantries and then turned to look back at the blonde princess with question.

"Regina, Nova is my own personal fairy. Technically Blue is the Fairy Godmother of the White Kingdom's Royal family, but Nova is assigned to just me..."

"Okay..." Regina said confused.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know you can trust her... I'm going to ask you if you would allow Nova to go with you in my stead and any other time I might not be able to go with you somewhere... I want you to feel safe here..."

Regina turned to Nova to hear her response, "I would be happy to escort you Lady Regina..."

"You don't care that I'm Cora Mills' daughter...?" she asked quietly.

Nova shook her head, "No Lady Regina, I do not care...As long as Emma trusts you and as long as you don't care that I am a sub-par fairy..."

"I'm sure you are an excellent fairy, Nova..." Regina reassured the fairy.

"I thank you... but I assure you I am not... But the Princess does not seem to mind..." she smiles softly.

"You are an excellent fairy for me, Nova... And enough so that I trust you with this special task..."

"I'll do it to my best ability then Princess..."

"Wonderful..." she smiled brightly and turned back to Regina. "Now does this make you feel better...?" she asked the sweetly smiling brunette.

Regina squeezed the hand holding hers and nodded, "Yes it does... Thank you Emma..."

"Alright then... I'm going to lounge here, while you are gone. When you're done have Nova bring you back here... I'll have some dinner waiting for you..."

Regina nodded again, gave Emma's hand one last squeeze, and turned to the Queen who was eying her with a strange look in her eye that did not seem unaffectionate.

Snow looped her arm through Regina's and gave her daughter a smile that said 'Everything will be fine' and began to lead them out of the room.

"Come along Regina..." she smiled pulling her along as Regina shot one look back over her shoulder at the smiling blonde.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They went down the hall about half way to the stairs when Snow stopped suddenly. "Oh we forgot your other clothes Regina... Nova could you go back and get Regina's clothes so she'll have something to change into after we go to Maureen's...? We'll wait here for you..."

Nova looked unsure for a moment knowing Emma didn't want her to leave Regina for a moment. But it was the Queen, surely that was okay. So she nodded quietly and patted Regina's arm, "I'll be just a few minutes..."

Regina didn't want the fairy to go but who was she to argue with the Queen. She nodded in acquiescence to the fairy and turned back to Snow.

Snow knew when Emma found out she was going to be angry but she just had to ask her a few things.

"So... Regina... I have to ask you... What brings you into the White Kingdom's borders...? Emma said you were _running _from someone...?"

Regina looked away from Snow though she could not escape her hold on her arm without garnering more unwanted attention from the woman.

"I-I ... I _was_ running from someone, Your Majesty... "

"Well who was it...? perhaps we can help you..." she subtly interrogated.

Regina was no stranger to needling, her mother was the Queen of Manipulation and Snow's attempt was pathetic in comparison. However, this was Emma's mother... and the Queen of the White Kingdom. She was thusly hard to refuse.

Regina was silent for a time and Snow grew anxious for a response. "Regina..?" she said after a time.

"I don't know how to answer you, your Majesty... I want to just tell you but I don't feel comfortable right now... Would it be ok if maybe I-I discussed this with Emma- uh the Princess- first and then perhaps we could have a-a real discussion about all this later... Would that be al-alright, your Majesty..." Regina finally eeked out, refusing to make eye-contact with the powerful woman.

Snow sighed but did not want to truly force the girl, at least not until she felt the need, and not when the girl was willing to talk to them.

"That would be alright, Regina..." she took her free hand and cupped the girl's chin, feeling her flinch as she did so. Snow had a fair idea what Cora must have been like as a mother given what she had experienced with the woman. And feeling the girl flinch under her gentle hand, well she couldn't force her.

Snow gave her a sweet and what she hoped was a reassuring smile, " Just _please_..." she looked into the girl's big brown eyes, " Promise me that you won't hurt my daughter..."

Regina kept the Queen's gaze, "Oh Queen Snow... I _promise_ you... I would never purposefully do anything to hurt Emma. I'll do everything I can to keep her and everyone she cares about ... safe..."

Snow sensed the sincerity in the girl's words and nodded. She drew the girl's head forward by the grip on her chin and placed a motherly kiss on her forehead.

As she moved back, Regina could not help the tears she felt build up in her eyes nor the surprise at such a kind gesture. It was odd her experience with this family. Emma had befriended and protected her practically immediately upon meeting her. Snow, the White Queen, had shown her more true affection in one moment than her own mother had ever done in her entire life. She was moved entirely.

Luckily this was the moment Nova finally showed back up.

"I have your change of clothes Lady Regina..." Nova smiled.

"Well then let's be on our way then..." Snow smiled to her companions and began making idle chit-chat about the impending ball.

Maureen was truly a marvel when it came to dressmaking. She had Regina measured and noted the places she planned on changing the dress in a matter of minutes.

Regina changed back into her clothes she arrived in and met Snow outside the seamstresses door.

"Well, now we have that done I'll make sure Charming has sent out the messengers to the awaiting guests about the postponement... I'll be up later to check on Emma..."

Regina nodded and thanked the woman for her kindness and signalled to Nova that she was ready to go back to Emma's chambers.

Snow watched the girl and the fairy as they made their way back towards the stairs for a moment, then turned to find her Charming. There was much to be discussed even if she did believe she could trust the daughter of Cora Mills.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

At first the two women made their journey in silence. Nova was a timid soul herself and she could sense that Regina was reluctant to say anything to her. So she waited and would not push the girl into pointless conversation.

Nova had seen Blue after the unexpected arrival of the Princess in the throne room. She heard Blue pray to the Goddess of Fate and Destiny for guidance.

Nova knew Blue was scared. It was an emotion Blue would never show in public but it was an emotion she felt acutely. She had lost a lot of people to Cora Mills. And the appearance of the daughter of this woman was like Blue's worst nightmare coming to fruition.

But meeting her, Nova felt no danger from this girl. And it was obvious that there was a connection between her and the princess. That much was certain.

Emma had never brought anyone home, not in all her travels.

Regina finally decided to attempt to talk to the shy fairy when they were about halfway to the bedchambers of the Princess.

"How long have you been Princess Emma's personal fairy..?"

Surprised but not startled, Nova answered her, " Since her birth... I am meant to stay with her to keep her out of danger. However, I cannot follow her around unwanted. The Princess has to call upon me for that; thus the necklace the Princess wears. It allows for the child to have freedom and the chance to make their own decisions and at times their own mistakes. But, we do try to keep them mortally safe at all times."

"So that is why you could not tell the King and Queen where Emma was a few days ago..."

"Precisely..."

A few minutes passed in silence.

"So this ball that Princess Emma was wanting to avoid... Why is it that she seems so apprehensive to go...? "

Nova sighed. "This is the Princess' 17th birthday. As I am sure you are aware, the legal marrying age for a woman is 17. She knew that this year every available bachelor would be vying for her hand in marriage. She loathes spectacles like that..."

"Would her parents force her to marry...? They don't seem that way..." she inquires in a concerned tone.

Nova shakes her head, "No Queen Snow and King David are a kind couple. They adore Emma as much as any parent can their child. I do not believe they would ever force her into a relationship she did not want. They are the champions of True Love after all. How would it look if they forced their only child into a loveless marriage..."

Regina scrunched her eyebrows together in contemplation. "They why all the nervousness about the ball if she did not have to worry about a forced marriage..."

"Ah but those are the Princess' secrets. To know such you would have to ask her. It would take decades to try and understand her reasoning..." Nova laughed.

Regina nodded her acceptance. A few minutes later they came to the chamber doors. Regina lightly rapped on the door and opened it quietly.

"She was asleep when I came back for your clothes..." Nova said as she peeked her head into the room.

Regina looked and sure enough there on the large bed, Emma lied like one of the sleeping princesses out of stories, breathing lightly. Her blonde curls fanned out on her pillows framing her face, Regina was captivated.

She had undoubtedly fallen asleep almost immediately after they had left for Maureen's. And doing such forgotten to call up any food.

Nova smiled at the sleeping girl and whispered to Regina, "You stay here... Make yourself comfortable..." The fairy walked over and tugged on another tasseled ribbon signalling the kitchen staff to send up some food. "It may be a few hours before the Queen makes her way back up here... The food however should be arriving momentarily..."

Regina looked momentarily doubtful about being left in the girl's room while she was sleeping but it was Emma, Emma had a way that made her ultimately feel like she belonged.

So she nodded and walked with the fairy back to the door, "THank you Nova..." she said sincerely.

Nova smiled looking from the girl's face back to the Princess' peaceful one and smiled, "It was my pleasure Lady Regina..." she bowed minutely and enveloped herself in a cloud of light pink, vanishing in the hallway.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Regina took this time to peruse the blonde's room more thoroughly. She found a bookcase with various tomes. Most were story books that seemed to have lingered from her childhood as they were a child's picture books. Some were novels and exciting histories of the Great Adventurers of the ages. Surprisingly, Regina found what appeared to be school books, some of them even about the "Art of Magic."

Regina hummed her interest and curled up with that tome in Emma's favorite chair. Not 15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

_Ah yes the food_ Regina remembered. She laid the book open on the arm of the chair to mark her place and answered the door.

It was a plump older woman with a wide smile and a large pile of silver hair piled atop her head.

"Well you must be the guest that the whole castle is talking about..." she said in a jovial tone.

It was a nice change of pace to have someone seem happy about her presence besides Emma and she smiled and opened the door for the woman as she pushed a long silver service cart laden with several platters of food.

As the smell wafted through the room, Emma shifted on the bed, muttering something in her sleep.

"She'll be up in just a few moments, I guarantee you..." the woman said. "That girl could be on her death-bed but if you showed up with food she would find the strength somewhere to get up and eat a three course meal...' she laughed.

At the boisterous sounds coming from kind woman, Emma stretched her long limbs as a smile did the same to her face.

Eyes still closed Emma sat up in her bed smile still plastered on her face, "Oh thank the gods, Rosie..."

The woman laughed again as she picked up a lidded plate and carried it over to the blonde lifting the lid slightly and wafted it under the girl's nose.

"It's your favorite" Rosie sing-songed.

Emma finally snapped open her eyes, " Glazed ginger chicken?!" she asked excitedly, her voice seeming suddenly younger.

"That and all your other favorites, Princess... You may have postponed your ball but it is still your birthday..." she smiled and carried the platter back over to the service cart and winked at Regina.

This place and it's people continued to surprise Regina. They seemed like people with no ulterior motives and this was just about unfathomable to someone who was raised by a woman who rarely ever did something without having at least 5 reasons for making any action.

Regina finally found her voice as Emma made her way over to the cart in her sock feet and gently tousled hair.

"Glazed Ginger Chicken?" she asked with a small smile.

"_Yes_.." Emma answered emphatically. "We had an ambassador from the Dragon Fire Kingdom when I was around 9 years old and he had his personal cooks fix this dish as it is a popular one from their kingdom. I loved it instantly and have eaten it as often as possible ever since... Only the spices he used have troubles growing in climates as cold as the ones here and we have to order them from far away... So I don't get to have it very often..." she finishes practically salivating.

Emma rushed over to Rosie and kissed the older woman on the cheek, "Thank you thank you thank you..." she smiled.

"Happy Birthday Princess..." she hugged the girl tightly. "Well I'll leave you to it.." she smiled and nodded at Regina, "And nice meeting you..."

"Regina.." Emma filled in hastily.

"Regina..." Rosie finished with a wink and made her way out the door.

Emma grabbed several plates and started ladling food from all the various trays and platters onto them and made her way towards the balcony to set them on a table outside.

"Come on Regina!" she called to the girl who was still standing by the silver server. "Just grab some utensils and napkins will you..."

Regina smiled at the girls excitement and lack of proper etiquette.

She moved passed the drawn back curtains that covered the balcony doors and found Emma setting the wrought iron table haphazardly leaving almost no space to set anything else.

"Where are we going to set our plates to eat..?" she asked curiously.

Emma shrugged, "We'll just eat off these..."

Regina looked mildly shocked, "Eat off the serving plates... like communally..."

Emma chuckled, "Afraid you're gonna get something..."she joked.

Regina straightened her spine, "No your highness, just wondering who taught you, or rather did not teach you, your table manners..." she finished haughtily.

"I've told you, No 'Your Highness' or anything like that from you... Just Emma... And I'll have you know I've been trained thoroughly by the most rigorous of teachers... I'm just 'hard-headed and stubborn' apparently..." she laughed obviously quoting someone.

Regina laughed as Emma got back up to get them something to drink.

"Hope you like lemonade or sweetened iced-tea... They are my favorites so that's what Rosie brought..."

Regina nodded her head, "Yes tea for me please..."

Emma poured her a glass and set it down on the table, "Not everyday one gets served by Royalty... especially on their birthday.." Emma picked.

Regina looked at Emma to determine how she meant those words. Seeing the mirth in the sea-green eyes, she felt comfortable enough to quip, "It's true... and for that I won't point out all your mistakes..." she smirked.

Emma tilted the glass she was filling a bit so that it would splash on Regina, "Oops..." she laughed at the outrage on the brunette's face.

"You did that on purpose!" she said voice raising with indignation.

"Oh of course not, _Lady Regina_, I would never..." she said in a mock-gasp.

Regina grabbed a napkin and dabbed on the small spot of tea that stained her riding pants. "Mm-hm... sure... I want you to remember this moment,_ Princess_..." she said locking eyes with the still amused blonde. "So when something happens later you can remember you _deserved_ it..." she finished in a deadly whisper.

Emma smirked, "Is that a threat..." she questioned smirk still in place.

Regina stepped forward closer to the still standing blonde, "No, my dear... _That_ is a promise..." she said softly leaning forward.

When green-blue eyes widened at her proximity and tone of voice she went back to her chair and sat primly as though nothing had happened.

Emma cleared her throat trying to slow her galloping heart, "Whatever.." she muttered and sat down.

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

They used their forks and ate leisurely. Regina seemed to like most of what was available. She ate with gusto, or as much as a prim and proper girl like she was would allow herself to. It wasn't until she sat down that Regina realized she had not eaten since she left her own home.

Emma used the silence to maybe get Regina to open up and talk.

"So... did you get your dress all settled..?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, Maureen is quite good at what she does..."

Emma agreed. Silence spread for the next few moments.

Emma decided just to bite the bullet. "So are we gonna talk about that woman you were running from...?"

Regina froze. She did not want to talk about her mother but she did tell the Queen she would talk with Emma. She supposed now was as good a time as any.

Regina laid her fork down and delicately wiped her mouth. "I suppose we can... "

"Ok... so who is she..."

Regina looked away towards the lake the balcony faced and away from Emma's inquisitive eyes, "My mother..."

Emma looked confused. Now she had heard of Cora Mills. She knew her mother feared the woman greatly and that Blue truly wished the woman dead... But she never imagined until that moment what she must have been like as a mother. And if that one moment she saw of the woman, eyes alight with dark malice, magic swirling around her like a vortex. A shiver crawled down Emma's spine.

Looking at the face of the brunette with these thoughts, she could not help the feelings of wanting to protect her and care for her increase.

Emma broke the strained silence, "She wants to take you back..." she stated.

Regina still did not look back at Emma but nodded.

"Do you want to go back...?" Emma asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear the girl out.

Regina jerked her eyes back to the blue-greens and felt her own fill with scared tears. "_No... not ever..._" she said emphatically, feeling fear grip at her heart.

Emma reached over and gripped the girl's hand and kept Regina's eyes trying to convey the sincerity of what she was about to say, "Then you won't... I give you my word..." she smiled.

Regina smiled at her gratefully and squeezed the blonde's hand back, "Thank you..."

Emma cleared her throat wishing the moment of tension to pass, "Well... let's eat this before it gets cold..." she smiled.

Regina, thankful for the reprieve, nodded her head and released the blonde's hand slowly.

They would continue this talk later.


End file.
